It is generally know to use liquid starting materials for coating glass by atomizing the liquid starting materials into droplets and directing the formed droplets on the surface of glass to be coated for producing a coating. In other words according to the prior art the droplets are brought to the surface of the substrate to be coated as liquid droplets, whereby the coating is formed on the surface of the substrate such that first the droplets brought on the surface are pyrolyzed or the vaporizable substances of the droplets are vaporized for providing a coating on the surface of the substrate. An other prior art method for providing a coating on a glass substrate is to use a vapour deposition method in which the liquid starting materials are first atomized into liquid droplets and the liquid droplets are further vaporized such that vaporized starting materials react with the surface of the glass or with each other to form a coating on the surface of the glass.
The problem in the above identified prior art coating processes is uniformity of the produced coating as the distribution of the formed liquid droplets is difficult to control. In other words the uniformity of the produced coating depends on the uniform deposition of the droplets on the glass substrate or uniform distribution of the droplets as they are vaporized.